One Night
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Dick Grayson was a playboy, infamous for leaving the girls house before she woke up, but after a night with Zatanna, he couldn't help but stay. Rated T for sexual mentions. Main pairings: Chalant and Spitfire. No powers
1. Prologue

Zatanna woke up with a smile on her face. She was so relaxed, until she remembered last night. Her head flew back with a groan. After a moment, regretting all her decisions, she looked over to see an empty bed, figured.

She's heard things about Dick Grayson, after his three year relationship with Barbara Gordon had ended, he became a pretty big playboy. Infamous for sleeping with girls and leaving before they awoke.

With a sigh she got up and dressed. She wasn't _complaining_ about last night. It was amazing to say the least of it. She was mad that she put her guard down and had a one night stand though.

Zatanna walked into her kitchen and jumped back with a yelp of surprise. There was a man in her kitchen! He turned around and she instantly recognized him. "Dick?" she asked and he gave her a small smile.

She was wearing a long shirt and very short shorts, while he had on his clothes from the night before, jeans and a shirt. He didn't look at her body though, just her face.

"I thought you would...leave?" she said the last part unsurely, and he ran a hand through his dark silky hair. "Yeah, I usually have a tendancy to do that." he replied with an awkward laugh.

After a few seconds of silence his eyes widened and he side-stepped and gestured to some food on the counter. "I made breakfast." he stated, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face.

Zatanna breathed out a laugh. "Thank you." she walked over to the bacon and eggs and put a few on her plate before sitting down at once of the chairs at the counter.

"I-uh, your not mad that I used you food?" she raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she swallowed the bacon. "Why would I? You made me breakfast." she said in return with a smile.

He pursued his lips and nodded, before taking some food for himself too and sitting across from her. Dick cleared his throat, which quickly got the girls attention.

"I had a really nice time last night." Zatanna raised an eyebrow and set her fork down. "Is that what this is? You're trying to get more sex out of me?" she had a smirk on her face, which Dick didnt seem to notice as he stood up, shaking his arms back and forth.

"No! No no no!" he repeated a light blush crept up to his cheeks. "I-we talked a bit at the club last night and you seem really uh-cool?" he defended, worried he might have said the wrong thing.

Zatanna stood up and walked toward him. "If you say so, most guys think I'm to focused on work." she was a traveling stage magician. A famous one at that.

"Your not the only one." Dick said with a small smile, though for a moment after he said it, his eyes became dull. Zatanna picked the two plates up and put them in the sink.

"Speaking of work." he then said and Zatanna nodded. "I don't have to start until my next tour." she said and he hummed in response.

Dick slid her a piece of paper with his number on it. "I'd like to take you for some lunch later." Zatanna raised an eyebrow "A date?" she questioned and he winked at her before walking out the door.

 **If you enjoyed then please favorite/follow and review! So I know I should continue!**


	2. Talk

Zatanna took a drink of the hot chocolate, her eyes closing as she did so and a smile on her face. "Thanks Arty." Artemis shrugged before sitting across from her at the kitchen table.

"So, you went on a date." she said mockingly, and Zatanna rolled her eyes in response. "With Dick Grayson no less." the magician added with a smile, before taking another sip of the drink.

"I thought he just hooked up with girls and left?" The blonde asked, and the two of them heard a laugh, they turned around to see Wally walking out of his and Artemis' room.

"He's more than a playboy." he stated, making himself a cup of coffee. He was up very late last night, practicing for his next race. "Says his best friend." Artemis playfully shot back and Wally rolled his eyes.

"We barely hang out anymore, he's going to take up the Wayne Tech foundation y'know?" the girls nodded, as Wally made a large bowl of cereal and sat at the couch.

"So, I'm guessing there was an interesting night beforehand?" Zatanna breathed out a laugh and nodded. "He said I was the best he's ever had." she embarrassedly said and Artemis raised an eyebrow in response.

"How do you know he isn't just using you for sex?" she questioned, her hand gesturing forward as she did so. "Dick isn't like that." Wally defended and Zatanna nodded.

"And besides, remember that one time I gave a guy an asthma attack?" she whispered and Artemis burst into a fit of laughter, she was about to recite the memory, but Zatanna shushed her.

"He seems pretty cool too." The magician then said "We're going on another date tomorrow." she added and Artemis hummed in response. "Don't screw it up." Zatanna fake gasped and put a hand to her heart.

Wally stood up and put his bowl in the sink, if this were the first time Zatanna bad met him she would _very_ surprised by how fast he downed that gigantic bowl. But, she knew the high metabolismed Wally West too well for that.

Wally placed a kiss on Artemis' cheek before letting out a whistle, and their dog came barrelling forward. Zatanna let out a laugh and Wally had grabbed the leash, hooked Brucely onto it, and went out the door.

Zatannas lips thinned, she wanted a relationship like the one Wally and Artemis had. They were comfortable and loving, everything was normal. They trusted each other and kept no secrets.

"So, whens your next tour?" Artemis asked, which caused Zatanna to snap back into reality. "A month or so from now, I think I'm going to Europe." she explained, and Artemis furrowed her brows before nodding.

"Don't worry Zee, you'll have your own perfect someone one day." the blonde said, as if she read the magicians mind. Zatanna sighed "I know."

With that, Artemis stood up and stretched. "I've gotta go to work, sorry Zee, I can't even have a day off without having to take someones shift." the raven-haired girl breath out a laugh and stood up also.

"Good luck on your date tomorrow, you'll need it."

 **I know its short! I hoped you liked it, and Im trying my best to make a longer chapter for you all! I have a few plans**


	3. Call

Wally walked down the sidewalk, loosely holding Brucelys leash. The dog tugged occasionally to sniff, but other than that he stayed by the redheads side.

Wallys thoughts had traveled to the big race he was training for. At the end of the week. His dream was to make it to the Olympics, like his uncle Barry did. Barry had taught him little tricks while running, and while Wally had always been a natural born runner.

Barry was given the nickname 'Flash' because he ran so fast it was blurry. Once Wally started track at his highschool, people began to call him 'Kid Flash' (which he hated, but how was he supposed to change that?)

Winning this race, could definitely get him a larger chance for the Olympics. The thought brought a smile to his face. When he got that gold medal he couldn't wait to celebrate with his family and friends.

The phone in his pocket buzzed, which brought him out of his thoughts, reaching in and answering the call with a slight frown on his face. "Hey." he answered, he didn't pay attention to who it was.

"Hey Wally, its been awhile." Wally recognized the voice in a heartbeat and he breathed out a laugh. "Awhile? 5 weeks isn't _that_ long is it?" an awkward laugh came from the other end.

"So, whats up Dick?" Wally questioned, and sat on a bench, Brucely, in response, layed on the ground, panting and taking in the sun with a smile on his face.

"So, me and this _girl_ are having our first official date and-" Dick stopped while hearing Wallys laugh. "Whats so funny?" Dick muttered, but he still heard Wally laughing from the other end.

"Really? A womanizer like you wants me to double date with him?" he could _sense_ Dicks facial expression from the other end. " And, I would hope that you payed attention to most of our conversations enough to know that Artemis is best friends with your little date." Wally said, a smile on his face.

A groan came from the other end, and though Wally was having fun messing with Dick, it could only last so long. "She was talking about you." he informed after a moment. Wally knew that Dick had trouble _dating_ after Barbara and him broke up.

"Really? What'd she say?" he inquired almost instantly, curiosity filled voice. Wally had to chuckle. "She says you seem nice. You definetly have a chance with her dude, dont blow it." Wally stood up and began to walk back toward his house.

"Also, don't break her heart, Arty will come for you." Dick let out a laugh. "Yeah, I know."

 **This one is REALLY short. I wrote this quickly because I didn't want you all to have to wait that much longer for another** **chapter! Sorry it took so long!**


	4. Questions

Dick stepped out of his car with a long sigh. He walked up the the door, which seemed menacing. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand, he felt like a teenager.

With his heart rapidly beating in his chest, Dick knocked on the door and waited a few moments, he heard someone running toward the door, and his heart went faster.

"Dick!" Zatanna said with a smile as she swung the door open. She had a messy bun, and was wearing a baggy shirt with sweatpants. "I-uh I didnt know you were coming." she looked down at her outfit, and laughed awkwardly.

Dick cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, she stepped aside and gestured for him to come inside. "I got you flowers." he said after she shut the door behind them. He stuck the bouquet out toward her.

"Why thank you." the magician said, taking the flowers and walking over to her sink, grabbing a vase that was in the cabinet under it. Dick took his jacket off, and placed it on the coat hanger as he waited for her.

"So, what brings you here on such a nice Sunday afternoon?" Zatanna inquired after she placed a rose-filled vase on the counter. Dick furrowed his brows for a moment and shrugged. "I don't think a believe you."

Dick laughed and shook his head "Yeah-no, I just-I had a question." he followed Zatanna into her large living room. She sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow.

"A question? I love those." she responded, and he sat on the couch next to her. Dick breathed out a laugh and nodded his head. "We've been going om dates for a while now-and I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to uh-make _us-_ no that doesnt make sense..." he trailed off, putting a hand on the back of his neck as he stumbled through what he was saying.

Zatanna stayed silent, a smile on her face as she saw him squirm and trying to find the right words. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he finally said, he was tense. She smirked at him and slowly nodded "It would be my pleasure." she said it with a soft voice, but internally she was freaking out.

A look of relief crossed Dicks face and he put a hand on his heart. "The playboy Dick Grayson? Nervous?" he laughed and shook his head "Around you? Im a totally different man." Zatanna smiled.

It didnt take long until they were cuddled up with each other, laughing and talking. "So, I heard you start tour in a week." Dick announced after a small moment of silence. Zatanna nodded and looked up at him. "Maybe I could join you?" he asked and the raven-haired girl rolled off of him and stood up.

"I-ugggghhh." she groaned and put her head in her hands. Dick sat up and raised an eyebrow, he had a smirk slowly forming on his face.

He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Zatanna cursed under her breath and let out another groan. "Fine. Fine! Just-no one can know about us right now." she gestured to the two of them, and a smile crossed Dicks face. "Got it."


End file.
